William Afton
Are you looking for his son, Michael Afton, or his daughter? His company? William Afton (also known as Pink Guy, Mr. Afton ''' in Sister Location, and '''Dave Miller in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes from the novel series) was the co-owner of Fazbear Entertainment and a serial killer, responsible for The Missing Children incident mentioned in the original games. He is the creator of the Sister Location animatronics and is the former owner of Afton Robotics Inc., and Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Appearance William Afton is only ever seen in various minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is represented as pinkish-purple colored (hex code: ee82ee) with black eyes and a large grin. Personality His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's. William Afton is the murderer of the many children that sparked the downfall of both Fredbear's Family Diner and Fazbear Entertainment, and started the chain of events that leads the players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, William Afton is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in his crimes with an unceasing smile. In Sister Location, William tells his son, Michael to go into his own factory and rescue his sister. Whether this is out of fear of the animatronics, or something else, is unknown. Role in the Five Nights at Freddy's Series An unknown man emerged in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with plans of death and chaos for the company. A sinister inventor driven by a lust to create life from death and experiment on children desired nothing but anarchy to feed his sadistic appetites and morbid, dark sense of humor. One day, in Fredbear's Family Diner, as Fredbear was serving cake to the children, a child was crying outside for an unknown reason. As he cried, the man drove over in a purple car and murdered the child. Fredbear could not protect the child. With that, the man drove away leaving the child's corpse outside. The child, driven by revenge, possessed an animatronic a certain time after that, known as the Marionette. Years later, Fredbear's Family Diner is sold out and turned into Fredbear & Friends then the Bite of '87 happened then restaurant was shutdown and the FNaF 2 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens only for the man to return. This time, the man killed five children outside Pirate Cove. Role in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, William Afton can be seen in the Foxy Go! Go! Go! Minigame. On the third playthrough, William, who killed the Crying Child in the Take Cake to the Children minigame, is seen standing in the corner of the starting room, smiling. When Foxy approaches the children, they seem lifeless. The minigame ends with Withered Foxy's jumpscare. Role in Sister Location In the opening scene of Sister Location an entrepreneur is asking him questions about the new animatronics. They inquire why certain features were added and express their concerns, but he avoids answering the specific features they refer to. He is also the creator of the Funtime Animatronics and the former owner of the Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, and, by extension, Circus Baby's Pizza World. It's revealed in the final Michael Afton's Cutscene that William sent his son, Michael, to his rundown factory to find his daughter, but end up getting his son killed by his own sister and turned into Purple Guy. At the end of the cutscene, Michael now known as Springtrap vows to find his father and possibly kill him for the murders, and for revenge. FNaF World *Update 1.1 When the player enters The Desk Man's House, they will first see him with his head on his desk, and will say to them: As going on into the dialogue, the Desk Man will lift his head up. He will continue doing this even after the dialogue. *As of update 1.2, Desk Man has new dialogue: *Update 2: In the Chica's Magic Rainbow Ending. Baby's creation is mentioned, and William (Desk Man) says it is "too late" to stop her. The lights will turn off and Baby's glowing yellow eyes appear in the darkness. She then says: "The show will begin momentarily. Everyone, please stay in your seats." Sounds can be heard in the dark before the lights turn back on, revealing William dead with his face on the table and blood spilling out, implying that Circus Baby had murdered him. The Cutscene ends and the credits start rolling afterward. Information from "The Silver Eyes" novel See here. William Afton is the main antagonist of the novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. ''. He is described as a thin man whose clothes seem big on him; he was once fat, but later lost weight as the years passed. He has scars on both sides of his neck and on his back. It is unknown how he got these scars. Trivia *William Afton's true physical appearance has never been revealed. **Although in FNaF: The Silver Eyes, He is described as a thin man whose clothes seem big on him; he was once fat, but later lost weight as the years passed. He has scars on both sides of his neck and on his back. It is unknown how he got these scars, although they could possibly be from the springlock suit he wore. *For the longest time Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was figured out in the final cutscene in V. Hard Golden Freddy preset (Custom Night) that he was not. *William seems to have a British accent, with his Daughter and Son having one too. *In the Silver Eyes, William and Michael's roles are switched. *William seems to have (''at least) 3-4 children, his son Michael, a daughter (Pigtails Girl), younger son (FNaF 4 Crying Child), and an older step-son (Foxy masked bully). **Although some believe that the Foxy masked bully is in fact Michael, making a total of 3 children. *William only appear in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Minigames, the Foxy Go! Go! Go! Minigame and the Take Cake to the Children Minigame. **The FNaF 3 guard could also be mistakened for William by Michael due to the long time of solitude and most likely forgot what he looked like. ***Though it also could be that Michael wants help from the FNaF 3 guard. Gallery Pink Guy.png|William in the Foxy Go! Go! Go! Minigame. Purple Person.png|William in the Take Cake to the Children Minigame. Purple Car.png|William's car from the Take Cake to the Children Minigame. Take_Cake.gif|William about to kill the first child (who becomes the Marionette/Puppet) at Fredbear's Family Diner. Go_Go_Go_01.gif|Pre-Withered Foxy about to find the children that William killed. ThePuppet.png|William murdering the kid outside of Fredbear's. SadDeskMan2.png|William in FNaF World DeskMan.gif|William's death in FNaF World (Note, the similarities to Henry's Death in the book.) Category:Sister Location Category:FNaF World Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:People Category:Male Category:Voice Actor